jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Co by tu schrupać/Scenariusz
Mieczyk: Oddaj no mój kocyk. Sączysmark: Aa! Ach. Czemu akurat my mamy wypatrywać Gruchotnika, co? Hakokieł, mówię coś chyba. Ach i tak jak przyjdzie to sobie kurczę możemy… No nic kurczę nie możemy. Aaa! Intruz! Wstawać! Intruz! Czkawka: Ach. Sączysmark: Aa! A! Ała! Trzeci raz w tym tygodniu! Aa! Aa! Yyy! Aa! Aaach. Haha, natychmiastowa ulga. Uuu. Czkawka: Gruchotnik. Leci na wschodnią plażę. Pędem, na smoki. No nareszcie. Mamy go! Wszyscy się cofnąć! Mieczyk: Nawet jak na smoka strasznie capi. Szpadka: Nawet jak na smoka, strasznie włochaty. Pyskacz: Sami się, mądrale, spróbujcie golić hakiem. Mieczyk: Gruchotnik gada! Szybko, chłostnąć go. Pyskacz: Odetnijcie mnie, baranie łby. Szpadka: Włochaty, capi i jeszcze niemiły. Pyskacz: Ach, sam się odetnę. Mieczyk: Pyskacz? Zjadłeś naszego Gruchotnika? Pyskacz: Gruchotnika? Jakiego Gruchotnika? Śledzik: Mamy nowego smoka. Próbuje nas wygryźć z wyspy. Astrid: Nas, smoki, wszystko. Wredny typ. Czkawka: Od paru dni tylko polujemy i polujemy. Sączysmark: Ale złapaliśmy co? Pyskacza. Pyskacz: Marną siatą co nie jest w stanie utrzymać nawet kaleki z kikutem i hakiem. Amatorzy. Mieczyk: Nadal możemy go chyba chłonąć, taki rach… Ech… I ciach… Ach, ach, ach. Czkawka: Jasne. Chodźcie, może wracajmy do fortu. Mieczyk: Ach… Pyskacz: No, wiedzę zmiany, zmiany, zmiany. Taki tu macie… jakby… Astrid: Chlew! Pyskacz: Chciałem powiedzieć „rozgardiasz”. Czkawka: I widzisz? Chwilę nas nie było, a ten smok robi co chce. Mieczyk: Ostatnia szansa. Mogę mu chłosnąć. Chłostu, chłostu. Nie mam rączek. Z wodorostu. Pyskacz: Choć dobrą chłostą nigdy nie pogardzę, nie tym razem. Albo może później. Mogę cię prosić na słówko? Chodzi o twojego ojca i pewne okoliczności. Czkawka: Żyje? Chory? Pyskacz: Gdzie tam, zdrów. Czkawka: No to ulga. Pyskacz: Chociaż ci powiem, bywało lepiej. Czkawka: Pyskacz, co to za gierki? Mów. Z ojcem w porządku czy nie? Pyskacz: Nie no, stary zdrów jak smok. Ale i chimeryczny jak smok. A nawet bardziej. Bez urazy. Nigdy nie widziałem go w takim gniewie. Wrzeszczy, drze się. Czkawka: Daj spokój, żadna nowość. Cały tatko. Pyskacz: Ty myślisz, że tłukłbym się tu do was łodzią z górą tydzień, bo Stoick zachowuje się jak Stoick? Ten facet doprowadza wszystkich do szału! Czkawka: Dobra, to, jasne… polecę. Sprawdzę co się dzieje. Pyskacz: Świetny pomysł. Czkawka: A ty co? Nie lecisz z nami? Pyskacz: Wiesz, może bym tu chwilę zabawił? Bym wam podreperował ten forcik. Jak pamiętasz, swego czasu, całkiem nieźle niwelowałem smoki. Także, kto wiem, mogę się przydać. A potem zgłoszę się do Mieczyka na chłostę. Mieczyk: Szpadka też się pisze. Czkawka: A więc to tak. Dzielny Pyskacz chowa się przed Stoickiem. Pyskacz: Można to tak próbować ująć. Czkawka: Chodź, mordko, polecimy sobie na Berk. Hm… Podejrzanie cicho. Stoick: Fachura od siedmiu boleści! Rozpacz i tandeta! Czkawka: Aha, pójdźmy za głosem wkurzonego Wikinga. Stoick: Broń od najstraszliwszej po całkiem błahą. Miecze! Czkawka: Och! Stoick: Siekiery! Czkawka: Oo. Stoick: Maczugi! I dopiero puławy! Miecze, siekiery, puławy, maczugi. Jakbym cię, niemoto, zdzielił to byś się porządnie nauczył! Ach… Nie do wiaty, nie do wiary. Sven: Czkawka. Dzięki ci, Thorze, że jesteś. Błagam cię, synu, pomóż. Twój ojciec jest nie do zniesienia. Czkawka: Aa, przepraszam, ale… trochę miał rację, że broń nie po kolei. Sven: Kochany, wczoraj kazał mi układać wedle długości. Dzień wcześniej wedle ostrości szpica, a jeszcze dzień wcześniej wedle alfabetu. Ty wiesz, że każdej sztuce nadał babskie imię? Czkawka: No dobra, zgoda. Trochę rzeczywiście nietypowo. Yy… Dobra. Pogadam z nim. Sven: No bo ludzie, na Thora, żeby na maczugę wołać Danuta? Astrid: Słuchajcie, staje się coraz bardziej brutalny. Trochę się boję, że albo my jego, albo on nas. Mieczyk: Patrzcie! Dzikodół się ostał. Bosko! Każda dziura jest fajna, ale tę kocham szczerze. Pyskacz: I to ma być dzikodół? Ha! Ja bym się ledwo tu wcisnął, synku, a co dopiero dzik. Śledzik: Niesłychane. No co za ślady. Jakby tak na oko oszacować szerokość i głębokość, i odległość śladu od śladu… O, kochani, ten smok jest… Pyskacz: byczy. Albo nawet lepiej. Mocarny. Sączysmark: Dowiem się może w końcu po co te remonty? Przyleci, popsuje i tyle będziemy z tego mieli. Pyskacz: Gdybyście zbudowali porządny mur to by nie popsuł. Co? Będziecie stać i się gapić? Kto chce pomóc, rusza za mną… Sączysmark: Ta… Stoick: Na miłość Thora, orzesz jak stara baba. Ach. Że też wszystko muszę sam. Tak się orze, babo. Serio takie trudne? Banda patałachów. Czkawka: Ał! Ałałała. Ała…. No. Gothi! Coś ty? On tak gada. Ja się w ogóle z nim nie zgadzam. Orzesz jak bogini orki. Nikt nie orze jak ty. Uwielbiam twoje oranie. Twoją ciężką orkę. Serio. Taka orka to kawał orki. Yyy… Tak, tak, tak. Zgadzam się. Oszalał, zbzikował, widzę. Ej, bez takich. To mój ojciec, nie przesadzaj. Po-pogadam z nim. Obiecuję. Stoick: Ach… Aa! Czkawka: Ykhm, ykhm. Stoick: Aa! Czkawka: Błagam, nie zabijaj! To ja, twój syn! Stoick: Czkawka! Ach! Czkawka: Aa, tak, też się stęskniłem, bardzo mi miło, ale trochę ciasno. Stoick: Ach. Czkawka: Ech. Stoick: Przepraszam. Cieszę się na widok syna. Czkawka: Fajnie, nie? Świetnie. Super. Moje połamane żebra też się cieszą, tata. Co tu robisz? Rzadko bywasz w Akademii. Stoick: A wpadam czasem, żeby pozbierać myśli. Ci ludzie ciągle tylko narzekają. Stoicku, jesteś za ostry. Stoicku, coś taki wredny? Stoicku, za ciasno, puszczaj. Czkawka: Ojej, tata… yyy… tata, czekaj. A to nie siodło Thornada? Ale zadbałeś, całe się błyszczy. Stoick: Wiesz no, smoka nie ma, ale to jeszcze nie znaczy, że cenny towar ma od razu zgnić i iść na przemiał. Ale dość o mnie. Co sprowadza obieżyświata na stare śmieci? Czkawka: Wiesz no, w końcu dawno… Sven: Yyy, Stoicku, nie chciałbym przeszkadzać, ale poukładałem wszystko według śmiercionośności. Jak sobie życzyłeś. Stoick: A kto powiedział, że sobie życzyłem?! Ktoś mnie tu w ogóle słucha?! Ach…! Czkawka: Hej, tatku… Ttata, tata, tato, słuchaj. Ja-ja mam pomysł. Stoick: Pomysł, jak mu rozpłatać ten pusty czerep siekierką? Słucham. Sven: Czyżby owce wzywały? Czkawka: Yy, co powiesz na mały relaks? Dzień, czy dwa. Urlop, chwila wytchnienia… Stoick: A co? Jestem spięty?! No dobrze. Mów, synek. Czkawka: Okej… To pomyślałem, że mógłbyś nas, na przykład, odwiedzić. Pokazałbym ci taki nowy fort. Stoick: E, nie da rady. Mam tu pełne ręce roboty. Czkawka: Dobra, słuchaj, ja… zgoda, przyznaję się. Nie przyleciałem tu sobie na wakacje. Mam naprawdę spory problem ze smokami. Stoick: Ze smokami? Jaki problem ze smokami? Czkawka: Pojawił się nowy gatunek, dość niesubordynowany i ja myślałem, ze damy radę s-sami, ale przydałaby się pomoc. Stoick: Wiesz, no skoro tak, może znajdę chwilę, jeśli tak sobie nie radzicie. Czkawka: Mówię ci, katastrofa i tylko ty, tylko ty możesz pomóc. Astrid: Ty wiesz, Pyskacz, kawał porządnego muru. Myślę, że spokojnie powstrzyma Gruchotnika. Pyskacz: Nazwę go sobie Gerta. Na cześć pierwszej lubej. Potężna, bycza, kawał baby chciałoby się rzec. Śledzik: O matko, leci z zachodu. I to bardzo szybko leci! Astrid: Dobra wszyscy! Na smoki! Pyskacz: Ja się stąd nie ruszam! Gerta wytrzyma! Aaaa…! Haha. Gerta tak łatwo się nie da. Luba moja, jak mogłaś? Astrid: Szybciej, ni! Wyciągamy go! Ych. He… Pyskacz. Jesteś cały? Pyskacz: Akuku, mamusiu. Idziemy zabijać smoczki, czy śniadanko? Sączysmark: Hej, ale mur wytrzymał. Wszystko inne w proszku, ale co tam. Mieczyk: Leci potwór! Ognia! Ognia czym się da! Z całej pary! Czkawka: Ej, to my! Darujcie! Mieczyk: A, upsik. Nie specjalnie, przepraszam. Hehe. O, wodzu, jak miło. Zdrowo wódz wygląda. Wodza dłonie takie mocne. Spracowane. W każdym razie witamy w naszym skromnym piekle. Stoick: No, synek, jednak nie żartowałeś. Czkawka: Wszyscy cali? Astrid: No, prawie. Pyskacz: Czołem, gołąbeczki. Może figowej marmolady? Stoick: A temu co dolega? Mieczyk: No, wodzu, po pierwsze to drewniana noga, do tego ten hak i jeszcze cuchnie mu z paszczy. A i dziwna szyja. No bo ludzie, co to za kark? Sączysmark: Otrząśnij się. Spadło na niego sporo drewna. Pyskacz: Hahaha! Oj, dość już, młody. Bo pęknę ze śmiechu, przestań. Ahaha. Astrid: Słuchaj, nie dajemy sobie już rady z tym smokiem. Potrzebny nam jest porządny plan. Stoick: No to już, wszyscy do roboty. Na początek… Czkawka: Astrid, sprawdzisz smocze wybrzeże. Mieczyk, Szpadka, oblecicie zachód. My z tatą przetrzebimy środek wyspy. Śledzik, Sączysmark, przypilnujecie Pyskacza i zaczniecie naprawiać mur. Śledzik: Jasne. Sączysmark: Hola, chwila, moment, panie władzo, zgłaszam sprzeciw. Pyskacz: Witaj, dziecinko śliczna. Sączysmark: Czemu my mamy go niańczyć? Pyskacz: Aa! Łaa! Jestem złym smokiem. Ble. Czkawka: No dobra, zgoda. Wolisz ścigać ogromnego krwiożerczego smoka, proszę bardzo. Sączysmark: Krwiożerczego smoka? Pyskacz: Łuu, jaki mam ogonek. A smoki to gonią ogonki? Czy może zioną w ogonki? Bo nie wiem. Sączysmark: A bo, Czkawka, bo wiesz… jak go złapię, to będzie wam głupio, więc… Bym może tu jednak został, zaopiekuję się naszym nieocenionym, narodowym skarbem. Pyskacz: A słońce jest jak świecący ziemniak. Obsmarowany zjełczałym masłem. Sączysmark: A księżyc to waniliowych lodów kulka. Stoick: Hm… Aaa, dawno mi się nie latało. Nic dziwnego, że tak rzadko wpadasz. Ta wasza wyspa piękna. Czkawka: Jej, no dzięki. Tyle, że jak nie uporamy się z Gruchotnikiem, wiele z niej raczej nie zostanie. Stoick: No tak. A powiedz, od kiedy was tak nęka, co? Czkawka: Będzie z parę tygodni. Nawet nie wiedzieliśmy, że tu mieszka, aż nagle przyczepił się jak jakiś rzep. Najpierw uwziął się na dzikie smoki, a potem przyszła kolej na nas. Stoick: Dobra, a ile smoków wam wybił? Czkawka: Na razie żadnego. Ale wiesz co? To, że jest silny to pestka, on jest wielki, bystry i do tego szybki. I tak szybki, że nawet nie wiemy jak wygląda. Stoick: To widzę, że czeka nas nie lada wyzwanie. Czkawka: Oj, nie lada, tata. Stoick: Haha. Ty patrz co się porobiło. Ojciec i syn na polowaniu. Wspólnie knują jak schwytać bestię. Czkawka: Proszę, od razu humorek się poprawił. Stoick: Ty już mi tu nie dogryzaj, tylko wypatruj. Stoick i Czkawka: Jest. Czkawka: No i mówiłem. Za każdym razem. Zawsze się spóźniamy. Stoick: Odlecieć nie odleciał. Musiał się gdzieś schować. No tylko gdzie? Czkawka: Tu myślę. Patrz na te drzewa. Na pewno tu był. Stoick: No to prowadź, synu. Hyhy, ależ się dzieje. Czkawka: Zupełnie świeże ślady. No nie mógł daleko uciec. Stoick: Jakby miał jakiś szósty zmysł. Wyczuwa nas i znika. Trzeba przyznać, godny przeciwnik. Czkawka: Ej, no musi gdzieś tu być. Stoick: Ech, nic z tego, synek. Tu to już byliśmy. Widzisz te połamane gałęzie o tu? Dzika bestia nas przechytrzyła. Czkawka: Myślisz, że wie, że na nią polujemy? Stoick: Gorzej. To ona poluje na nas. Czkawka: Ach, no to bosko. Wiesz, jeśli można wybrałabym raczej pierwszy wariant. No i co teraz? Stoick: Teraz sobie, synek, wyobraź, że stary ojciec wpadł na pomysł. I maczugę mam i lin cały pęk, i jak jak cuchnę, bo, bo nie myję się. Wiking ze mnie niczym wóół! No, nie lada z ciebie bestia. Pewnie masz gadane, co? Chodź, sprawdzimy czyś taki chojrak. Aaaaa! Czkawka: Tata! Przestań, nie szalej! Stoick: Sam nie szalej! Nawet nie próbuj! Czkawka: Tato! Lina! Puść linę! Stoick: Ach. Czkawka: Tato, teraz już, błagam, nie puszczaj. Stoick: Ta? Mało ci?! Chcesz mnie jeszcze pogruchotać?! A nic się nie krępuj! Aaaa! Tchórzysz?! Ach! Czkawka: Leźmy po resztę. Sami nie damy sobie rady. Stoick: Zgoda. To nie koniec, Gruchotniku! A gdzie Pyskacz? Pyskacz: Juhu! Wracaj! Do budy! Haha. Sączysmark: Dzikodół? Czkawka: Dobra, Pyskacz jest i żyje. Astrid: I jak? Znaleźliście Gruchotnika? Czkawka: Bardziej jakby on nas. Stoick: Ta i nieźle dał nam w kość. Czkawka: Obmyślimy plan i razem polecimy do szukać. Mieczyk: Ja bym pierwszy znalazł. Założy się ktoś? Sączysmark: Co ty nie powiesz? Mieczyk: A ty? Sączysmark: Co a ty? Mieczyk: Ja? Sączysmark: Niby jak? Mieczyk: A czekaj chwilę. Wygrałem. Sączysmark: Co to? Czkawka: Ach, no trudno. Na smoki! Szybko! Trzeba go odciągnąć od osady! Wyśledził nas? Nicpoń jeden, no. Stoick: Niebywałe. Czkawka: Najpierw łapiemy, potem podziwiamy. Ach. A te czemu uciekają? Stoick: Pytanie czemu Gruchotnik nie leci za nami? Czkawka: Bo leci za nim. Proste. Pyskacz: Panie dziku! Pan wraca! Ja proszę. Ja pogadać jak wieprz z wieprzem. Czkawka: Mordko, zrób zamieszanie. Pyskacz: Ahaha! Astrid: Wichura, kolce! Szpadka: Ognia! Mieczyk: Niegrzeczna bestia! Stoick: Jak na krwiożerczego potwora coś mało krwiożerczy. Czkawka: A niby nie, ale poluje na Pyskacza. Wolałbym nie, ale albo Gruchotnik, albo Pyskacz. Mordko, mamy jedną jedyną szansę. Postarajmy się, dobra? Stoick: Nic mi się tu nie zgadza. Chyba, że… Czkawka, nie! Czkawka: Ach! Tata, oszalałeś? Pyskacz: I po co było uciekać? A niech to. Peppa, jaczyca Pyskacza. A jednak nie zjedliśmy cię wtedy na świętach, kochanie? Och. Stoick: Gdyby ten smok chciał skrzywdzić, dawno by już skrzywdził. Czkawka, coś tu jest nie tak. Czkawka: Na przykład? Stoick: Nie sprawdzimy, nie dowiemy się. Wysadź mnie przy nim. Pyskacz: Peppo, moja śliczna Peppo, no pachniesz jak trzeba. Hahaha, Stoick. Pamiętasz Peppę? Stoick: Tak, tak, pamiętam. Pozwól, że pogadam z Peppą w cztery oczy. Pyskacz: Czkawka, a ty poznałeś Peppę? Czkawka: Och, matko. Stoick: O co ci chodzi, smoku, co? Słuchajcie, on próbuje nam coś powiedzieć. Mieczyk: Eee… Aaa! Sączysmark: Hakokieł, stój! Śledzik: Co się dzieje?! Co się dzieje?! Co się dzieje?! Czkawka: Ty wiesz, że masz rację? Stoick: Aaa! Czkawka: Tata! Stoick: Ug. Wzbijaj się, bestio. Mów co cię trapi. Czkawka: Za nimi, mordko. Stoick: Synu, spójrz tylko. Czkawka: Na horyzoncie. Morze się podnosi?! Płynie na nas gigantyczna fala. Gruchotnik pewnie ją wyczuł i chciał nas wypłoszyć z wyspy. Kurcze, chciał nas ratować. Dlatego ciągle latał za Pyskaczem. Mieczyk: E tam, nie kupuje. Dobra, ej, małe pytanko. Kto umie pływać i kto nauczy? Czkawka: Nikt nie będzie pływał. Trzeba będzie jakoś sprytnie zablokować fale. Sączysmark: Nie za późno trochę, przypadkiem? Astrid: Nie. Mamy mur Pyskacza. Jest wielki, na pewno wytrzyma. Musimy go tylko trochę wzmocnić. Śledzik: Fala się zbliża! Szybciej! Za niski ten mur! Bez szans! Nie da rady! Astrid Róbcie coś, przecieka! Stoick: Ratujcie ile się da. Mam inny pomysł. Czkawka: Słyszeliście? Astrid: Robi się! Wichura, kolce. Śledzik: Sztukamięs, pluj! Czkawka: He! Stoick: Dobra, mały. Robimy po twojemu. Cała na przód, wielkoludzie! Śledzik: No ja po prostu nie wierzę. Gdyby nie ten cały Gruchotnik, już by nas tu nie było. Stoick: Haha! Śledzik Co za siła? Co za intelekt? Stoick: Taaa, lubimy komplementy, co, smoku? Śledzik: I chyba mamy zupełnie nową grupę smoków. Nazwiemy ją? Czkawka: W sumie sam nas znalazł, nie? Może… Em… Tropiciele? Sączysmark: Tropiciele? Hahahaha. Proszę cię, na takie coś to nawet ja bym wpadł. Czkawka: I super. Śledzik: Czyli mamy Tropicieli. Sączysmark: Co? Podoba ci się? Nie no, błagam! Śledzik: Hahahaha… Hahaha. Czkawka: Pyskacz, cieszymy się, że w końcu wróciłeś. Pyskacz: Ta, nie wiem co się dokładnie działo, ale boli tam, gdzie nie wiedziałem, że może boleć. Stoick: Dzięki, synu. Cieszę się, że dałem ci się tu ściągnąć. Czkawka: Wiesz, tam na Berk ja myślałem, że ty tęsknisz za mną, ale tobie po prostu brakowało Thornada. Stoick: Taa, to był kawał porządnej bestii. Rozumieliśmy się bez słów. Czkawka: Skąd ja to znam? Ech. Nie wyobrażam sobie świata bez Szczerbatka. Stoick: Thornada wprawdzie nie da się zastąpić, ale ten tu też czuje co w trawie piszczy. Obaj wiemy jak chronić swoich. Pyskacz: I łeb macie twardy jak sklep. Stoick: Łeb jak sklep, mądralo?! Za ten rym bym ci czaszkę schrupał! Proszę, ale mi się powiedziało. Czaszkochrup. A, synek, jeszcze jedno. Brakuje mi ciebie. I to nawet bardzo. Dobra, wielkoludzie. Chodź, pokażę ci Berk. A jak zobaczysz jakie mam dla ciebie siodło… Czkawka: Koniec laby, mamy kupę pracy! Nie można się tak lenić! en:Crushing It (transcript) Kategoria:Scenariusze